Neptune's Navy
by queenpearl
Summary: The girls of Neptune Navy has a new member. Follow the journey of Sanyo (Sam Simon) as she adjusts from the life of a whaler to the life of a vigilante.
1. Chapter 1

Neptune's Navy~ Chapter 1

It was nearing noon in the port of Melbourne on the southern Australian coast. The temperature was a warm but not too hot 85 degrees by American terms. It was November, summer in earth's Southern Hemisphere. And for two young girls sitting at a local bar not far from where two dazzle colored ships were anchored, it meant only one thing. The annual whale hunt of the Japanese would begin soon. The five ship fleet consisting of the factory ship Nisshin Maru, the three hunter ships the Yushin Maru's 1, 2, and 3, and the security ship that these two girls had come to hate, Shonan Maru #2.

The two girls were sitting next to each other and exchanged glances from over their beers. To the casual, untrained eye, they looked like any other tourist. Pale skinned, with t-shirts and shorts to fend off the summer heat. But they were anything but. These two girls were the personifications of the two ships docked at the pier nearby. The girl on the left had long reddish blonde hair and striking blue-green eyes. She stood about 5'8", a reasonable height and was dressed in a black Sea Shepherd T-shirt and jean shorts. Sandals were attached to her feet. Her companion was a lot smaller, barely over 5 feet tall, a full head shorter than her. She was a silver-blonde with hair that ran nearly to her waist though it was currently stuffed under a dolphin cap that she had bought earlier from a gift shop. She had a sports tank on with running shorts and tennis shoes.

"I think the whalers will be more aggressive this year than ever." said the older girl.

"I expect to see more of a response from them than they gave last year." Her companion replied. "They seemed out of it. I'm looking for a bit more action this season."

"Now, now Bridgett," the taller one chided. "Anytime the whalers aren't aggressive is a good time. We don't want anyone to get hurt."

"You're the flagship Westra." Bridgett replied with a shrug, taking a drink.

Westra Watson chuckled and followed suit. "Hard to believe this season will be my eighth year coming down here." She said. "Makes me feel old."

"Yeah well you are old." Bridgett said and Westra took a playful swing at her. She could still remember the first time she'd seen the whalers back in 2006 during Operation Leviathan. Felicia Malona, the Farley Mowat, was the flagship then. She was an aging but still strong and a determined fighter, dedicated to the Sea Shepherd cause. She instilled in Westra the foundations of a great Sea Shepherd vessel, among them, the adage "never surrender, never retreat". Westra had carried this throughout her years under Paul Watson's command.

Her memories were interrupted by Bridgett who prodded her and said "Have you heard anything about the new vessel yet?" Westra blinked and looked at her before shaking her head.

"Nothing new." She replied. "The last I heard she'd been bought by one of our extended groups, New Atlantis and was renamed the Sam Simon. Paul hasn't revealed anything else."

Bridgett nodded. "Probably to keep it a secret." She said. "He seems very anxious to keep the identity of our new vessel confidential."

"And he has good reason to." Westra growled. In a teasing tone, she added "Perhaps he's not telling me anything because he knows I'll tell you and you'll tell the whole of Australia the news."

Bridget punched her playfully on the arm and both girls laughed. Their fun was interrupted when Siddharth Chakravarty, Westra's first officer from India, entered the bar. "Westra, Bridgett the new ship has arrived. She's waiting just outside."

Chakravarty had to step aside as Bridgett skipped out past him before he'd even properly finished his sentence. Westra followed at a more reasonable, dignified pace, content to let Bridgett talk up a storm with the new ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Neptune's Navy~ Chapter 2

Sanyo did not expect to be suddenly taken from her berth Maizuro and taken to the states, then here to Australia. She did not expect to be renamed twice, first New Atlantis, then Sam Simon. And she most certainly did not expect to see a little girl bouncing towards her and embracing her here in this unfamiliar port.

"Hiya, I'm Bridgett! I'm your new best friend!" The girl squealed.  
Sanyo stared down at the girl, a bit surprised but she gave Bridgett's hair a ruffle. "I'm Sanyo." She said, a bit shyly. Bridgett grinned up at her. Sanyo was struck by how tiny she was, her body must've been very small. Bridgett did eventually let go but she stuck close to Sanyo still. "You're even taller than Westra." She said. "Who's Westra?" Sanyo asked. "Oh Westra's my flagship. She can be a bit stern but she's nice enough." Bridgett replied. "I see." Sanyo said. "Is Pauline part of your fleet too?" She asked, straightening Bridgett's dolphin hat as it'd gotten knocked askew.

Bridgett giggled at this and replied "Yes. She's close in height to Westra. They always argue over who's taller." "And you're the smallest because..." Sanyo asked. "I'm a trimaran. Though I'm twice the size of my predecessor, I'm still the smallest." Bridgett pouted a bit. "You're predecessor?" Sanyo questioned. "Adele. She was so tiny. Her real body was only 50 feet long but she was fast. 50 knots was her top speed." Bridgett said. "My that is fast! What happened to her? Was she sold?" Sanyo asked. Bridgett's normally happy countenance faltered. "No, she was killed three years ago." She said. "Oh, my sympathies." Sanyo said. "Thank you." "How was she..."

Before Sanyo could say more, Westra finally arrived. "Bridgett!" She called a bit disapprovingly. "What did I say about introductions. Mind your manners." Bridgett ducked her head. "Yes Westra." She mumbled.

Sanyo stared at Westra. The trident and shepherd's staff was enough for her. She now knew just what fleet she was now a part of. The former Japanese research vessel would now be taking part in Operation Zero Tolerance as a Sea Shepherd ship.

She gave Westra a harsh glare as she approached. Bridgett shifted uncomfortably as Westra stared back. The tension between the two ships was high and the small personification of the trimaran feared a fight. "So you are Westra Watson." Sanyo said coolly. "I am. And you must be Sanyo Fuchida, the Sam Simon." Westra replied, her voice dangerously calm. "Seifu Maru." Sanyo corrected. "To us you are Sam Simon." Westra said, still keeping her voice level though she was trying very hard to keep it that way. Sanyo glared, silently cursing her rival. "Call me whatever you like pirate. I won't sink down to your filthy level." She said. Bridgett glared but Westra raised a palm towards her feisty subordinate. Bridgett nodded and backed off.

Westra turned back to Sanyo who had her hands curled into fists and was glaring at Westra hard. "You will sail south with us next Monday. That should give you plenty of time to get to know your crew and your fleetmates." She said. "I think I already know you eco-terrorists well enough thank you." Sanyo growled. If she expected a response out of Westra she was disappointed. The older personification merely shrugged and said "you have your orders. We leave Monday." and with that, she left.

Sanyo groaned to herself, turning on her heal and stalking away back up the gangway to her own deck. "Well, how'd it go?" asked her captain, Jeff Hansen. "I am not working for that crazy bitch!" Sanyo growled. "Well at least she didn't hit ya. Be thankful for that." Hansen said. Sanyo huffed and stalked away to her stateroom, wondering just what she'd gotten herself into.


	3. Chapter 3

Sanyo spent the whole voyage down to the Southern Ocean sulking. What was she thinking, joining such a organization? Nashi, the Nisshin Maru was her friend and Westra expected her to fight against her?! Not a chance in hell. "Oh why couldn't I just have been scrapped?" She grumbled to herself.

A knock on the door sounded and Hansen stuck his head in. "You're needed on the bridge." He said.

Sanyo huffed and pushed past her first officer, not interested in the slightest in speaking to him. He ignored her cold shoulder and followed her out.

"What is it?" Sanyo sighed as she stepped onto the bridge.

"We've just located the Sun Laurel." Captain Alex Cornellison replied.

"Sunny?" Sanyo replied, surprised. "I wouldn't recommend getting in too close, she can be quiet fiesty when she's cornered."

Cornellisson nodded. "Yes, thank you for that." He replied.

He carefully maneuvered the Sam Simon into position as he did, a Yushin and a Shonan appeared on the radar.

"Fuck!" Sanyo swore.

She may not like Sea Shepherd, but she really didn't like Shizu. She was rude, she was arrogant, and she was always picking fights. Americans might call her "a mean girl".

Stifling her anger for the moment, Sanyo focused on keeping herself between the tanker and Shizu. For once, her and her captain's goals aligned. Both wanted to prevent the Shonan Maru from getting to the Sun Laurel. Her captain because if the whaling fleet had no fuel, then they'd be forced to go home early. Sanyo because now given the chance to get back at Shizu for all the times she picked on her, she'd not pass the opportunity to do so.

"Neener, neener!" She laughed as she flipped the approaching ship off.

She could see Shizu at the bow jumping up and down, shaking her fist at her. Sanyo just laughed. It felt good to be on top for once.

Her enjoyment didn't last long though as the Shonan and the Yushin began circling around in a threatening manner. Sanyo didn't like it, she didn't like it one bit. She was a research vessel, used to scientific experiments, not facing down another ship bow to bow. Frightened, she did the one thing she'd sworn to herself to never do, she called Westra.

Two rings and then "hello?" Sanyo breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing the other ship's voice.

"Westra, it's me Sanyo!"

"Sanyo, well I didn't think you'd be calling so soon." Westra replied. "What's going on up there?"

"Shonan Maru and a Yushin, they're getting in pretty close." Sanyo said.

"They're just trying to intimidate you. Don't back down." Westra replied.

"Well, it's working." Sanyo grumbled.

Westra sighed. "I've changed course, I'm heading for you. DON'T let them get past you!" She growled.

"Will do. Just hurry Westra please!" Sanyo begged.

One hour after ending the call, the Sam Simon retreated and let the Shonan Maru and the Yushin Maru refuel.


End file.
